


Abandonment Issues

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 Round 2 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve knows Tony loves him, but sometimes he wonders if it is enough.





	Abandonment Issues

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“Abandonment Issues” [O5]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182239725315/stony-bingo-2018-round-2-blackout-warning)

With a sigh Steve pulled the blanket around his shoulders tighter. The news stations were reporting on another one of Tony’s newest ‘flings’. Steve knew it was all fake, Tony would never do that to him.

It’s just… every time he sees something like this on the news he wonders if there will be a day where Tony has grown board of him. A day where Tony leaves him for someone who could offer him more than he can.

He knows that if you strip away all the fanaticism and hype from him, the Legend of Captain America… he knows he is just some regular guy. He watches baseball, he paints, and he listens to slightly older music. He is smart, but he is not a super genius like Tony, he can’t keep up with him or bond with him over his engineering exploits.

Sometimes he wonders if all he has to offer to Tony is his body, something that isn’t really his, just Erskine’s work. He wonders what would happen if the serum fails and he becomes skinny and frail again. He knows Tony would stay, but would he be happy? Would he have to leave Tony so that he could be happy?

Back before the serum he wasn’t worth anything. People didn’t want to hire him. He never turned heads with appearance. He wasn’t the ideal specimen everyone wanted, he was far from it. Then there was his personally, which even Bucky bemoaned. Always caught up in some battle or fight.

He knows Tony loves him, he loves him too. But he knows love is not always enough. There is no one he wants more to spend his life with than Tony. But, he worries.


End file.
